Letting the Courageous Filly down easy
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Scootaloo has chosen Rainbow Dash to be her special somepony.  How will Dash explain its not a good idea?  Rated K plus for Romantic themes, allussions to Dash's past indiscretions and the fact I haven't named Dash's current squeeze.


**Letting the courageous filly down easy**

Scootaloo watched the sky. The grey clouds would make it easier to spot the pony she was looking for. The light winter duties of the Ponyville weather patrol, which consisted to a small meeting at sugar cube corner where many cupcakes were consumed, would soon conclude. That meant the pony Scootaloo was looking for would soon take to the skies for flying practice. With any luck Scootaloo would intercept the other Pegasus when she landed and cursed herself for practising in the cold. Dedication to a dream only went so far in certain weather conditions. Suddenly a rainbow streak shot across the over cast sky. It started at Pinkie Pie's window at sugar cube corner and extended all the way to sweet apple acres. With a buzz of her wings Scootaloo propelled her modified scooter (Applebloom had added skids for winter weather) towards the clearing in which she was sure to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, Stupid," Rainbow Dash said to herself. "You know Mr. Breezy has a wind tunnel you could use for practice, but no, it's the open sky for you. Now you'll get a cold and spend the next week unable to practice. Maybe even miss out on using your awesome skills for winter wrap up."<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled as her buzzing wings slowed, happy to have caught up with the older pegasus.

"Oh hey Scoots," Rainbow Dash. "I think I saw the other crusaders over at Rarity's."

"I was looking for you Rainbow Dash," she said.

"Sorry squirt no flying lessons today," Dash said. "No demonstrations either. I do have some advice though find somewhere nice and warm to train in winter."

"I'm actually here to give something to you Dash," Scootaloo said cheerfully. Carefully Scootaloo removed the heart shaped box from her saddle bag.

"I like you Rainbow Dash please be my special somepony?" Scootaloo asked her voice not showing any trace of the fear of rejection currently in her heart.

"Ah wow," Rainbow Dash was stunned. "I don't know what..."

Scootaloo's eyes began to tear up.

"I knew it," she cried. "You're into colts."

"What? Scootaloo no," Rainbow Dash said. "Besides I'm kinda into both. It's just that, well shouldn't you be giving a hearts and hooves day present to some sweet little filly your own age?"

"No it has to be you," Scootaloo said. "When I watch you fly my wings get all funny, you can wear dresses without looking stupid and you're just so awesome."

"Well those are very good points although the dress thing is only half true," Dash admitted. "But the fact is I can't be your special somepony."

"Why not?" Scootaloo asked. "I spent ages on choosing the perfect gift, flowers were too girly, even the tastiest ones, I can't afford jewellery and I figured chocolates are awesome because everyone likes them."

"I just can't."

"You're awesome, one day I could be as awesome," Scootaloo said. "We should get this thing going."

That was it, Rainbow Dash burst into laughter.

"That is the greatest pick up line ever," she said. "Seriously, if you've heard some of the ones that have been used on me over the years."

"This is serious Rainbow Dash!"

"I know Scootaloo," Dash mumbled.

"What?"

"So going to kill me for this..." Rainbow Dash sighed. "Scootaloo I'm already in a relationship."

"Who? What? How? I woulda noticed."

"Its kind of a secret and because I consider you a friend I know it will stay that way," Dash explained. "We're just not ready to go public yet, even though I would like to."

"That doesn't seem fair on you," Scootaloo commented.

"Maybe not but its worth waiting," Dash elaborated. "I really think they're the one, you understand that? the one."

"This makes me feel so stupid," Scootaloo lamented. "They must be real important if you're talking like that and here I am with a stupid crush."

"Hey it's not stupid," Rainbow reassured her. "Indeed it's proven to me you are the bravest, most awesome pony I know."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yeah," Rainbow dash said with a smile. "How many other fillies do you know would straight up tell their crush that they liked them, even without the added pressure of certain members of society looking down upon them because of who they crush on. Heck even I didn't come out as bi until I got caught in a compromising position, definitely not a story for your young ears. I might tell it to you when you're older."

"Other than the other crusaders you're the only one I've told about liking fillies," Scootaloo said.

"Still better than me and you've told ponies earlier than I did," Rainbow Dash said. "If you ever need someone to talk to about the kind of stuff you might need to put up with I'll always be there for you squirt."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Now onto more important matters," Dash said. "I completely flaked on Hearts and Hooves day, thanks for reminding me by the way, my better half is going to have my wings clipped if I don't find a decent present."

"I know, you can take these chocolates and use them as a present."

"I'm not that...argh! What was that word in the last Daring Do book I read that I needed Twilight to explain to me?" Dash asked of herself. "Started with a c...callous, that's it, I'm not that callous. "How about we share these while I think of something. Something that I might need your help taking home from the store. So do any other ponies make your wings go funny?"

"Well there's been times were Sweetie Belle..."

"You two would make a cute couple," Dash commented.

"But she sings all the time," Scootaloo complained.

* * *

><p>In the end it had gone better than expected. It was not the worse case scenario that Scootaloo had feared most and Dash's points about not being her special somepony were valid. Besides she had gotten one thing absolutely right. Through a mouthful of chocolates Dash said, "Chocolates are so awesome."<p> 


End file.
